When Push Comes To Shove
by miss-italiano
Summary: Welcome to Little Italy in New York City ya punk. Dis is da seedy side that yous dun wanna be caught on. Yet for one Italian Princess, it's her playground, and everything can be used as target practice. note Demos, Marco, & Dom aren't mine


--

_When Push Comes to Shove_

--

The corners of her mouth turned up dangerously as she pressed the gun to his head. She wasn't about to let him get away after what he did.

"I don't care who you are or who you know. Don't you ever mess with my older brother!" she spat.

The man trembled a bit, looking out of the corner of his eye at her. He knew he should've thought twice before he had made his attack, but was only thinking on the spur of the moment.

"I-I-I said I'm s-sorry! What more d-do you w-want?" he stuttered out as bullets of sweat ran down his forehead.

She smirked and straightened her custom-made women's suit. She pressed the gun a little more firmly into his head and turned it a bit.

"Nothing much, honestly...just your life" she said flatly as the man's eyes widened.

She knew she was being watched, but not by someone all that bad. She gazed out of the corner of her eye to see Marco Giorgetti of the Giorgetti Mafia hiding in the shadows. She smirked, knowing he would report back to the others. She snapped her attention back to the trembling man. She couldn't resist her itchy trigger-finger. She gave in to the urge.

"Good night..." she said quietly when she pulled the trigger.

A loud _"BANG!" _could be heard miles around and startled a flock of doves, making them fly off in every direction. She wiped blood off the barrel of her gun with a handkerchief in her pocket.She slipped her gun back into her suit and stuffed her handkerchief in her pocket. She glanced around and dragged the body to the nearby cliff. It went over and splashed into the black, churning water below. She rubbed her hands together like she had a good day's work and walked off.

It seemed, so effortless to Marco. How anyone, ecspecially a girl, could kill someone was beyond his comprehension. He watched her walk over to her black Benz. She opened the driver's side door and got in. She slammed it shut, turned on the car, and pulled away. She got revenge for her older brother that quick. In the blink of an eye.

--

Angelina awoke the next morning lying on her bed, spread out eagle-style.She propped her self up on her right elbow and scratched the back of her head. Her long, soft black hair was down and her bangs covered her right eye. She was exhausted from scrubbing the bloodstains out of the cuffs of her blazer last night. She sat completely up and stared out her condo window. Her eyes narrowed.

"Damn rain..." she mumbled

The rain pattered against the window pane and grey clouds casted a gloomy look over Little Italy. She sighed, slightly depressed and stood. She walked into her bathroom and closed the door. The sound of warm water hitting the tiles in the shower could be heard along with some quiet humming.

--

Angelina walked out later in a fresh set of clothes. She had on her next-favorite, black, women's-styled suit and slacks on, black, leather high-heeled boots, and also a few numerous rings and diamond stud earrings. Her somewhat damp hair was tied into a spiky bun. She crossed the room and picked up her 9 mm and knife. She slipped them into seperate pockets in her jacket. She reached for her purse just as the doorbell rang.

That was odd. No one ever visited her place and she was single at the time. She got a suspicious look and walked out of her bedroom. She crossed the luxuriously furnished living room and peered out the peep-hole. It was Demos Belmont himself along with Marco and Domino. She smirked to herself.

"Name, please" she said smoothly.

"Demos Belmont, Marco, and Domino." he stated.

Angelina swiftly opened the door and peered at him. The three were dressed in their best. She raised an eyebrow as they walked in.

"What's the welcoming party for? Has Marco never seen a girl kill a man?" she asked slyly, seeing Marco blush a bit.

The three sat on a deep, black leather couch. Angelina sat across from them in a leather armchair. She tilted her head.

"So..." She drew out, eyeing them all. She saw Marco gulp out of the corner of her eye. She snapped her gaze back to Demos.

"...why did you come here?"

Demos leaned back into the couch and pulled a cigarette pack out of his jacket pocket. He put the end of the cig in his mouth and stuffed the pack back in his jacket. He had a lighter in his right hand, but didn't light the cigarette.

"We got Marco to keep tabs on you during a few of your kills...and I've liked what I heard, even though I have a touch of disbelief." Demos said coolly, gazing back at her with his intense black eyes.

Angelina flicked the gaze back at Demos. She glanced at Marco who was fiddling with his tie. She snapped her look back to Demos.

"Oh really? But you still haven't answered my question Demos. Why did you come here?" She asked again.

Domino became impatient with Demos' stalling. He sat forward and glared at her. He shot the glare at Demos also.

"Why don't you just f--" Domino began but Demos put his hand up and cut him off.

Domino quickly shut his mouth, Marco was wide-eyed. Demos usually always let Dom go on his cussing rants. But oddly enough, not this time. Demos looked back at Angelina.

"Marco here has been trying to convice me to let you in, but women a rarely ever let in, except for Liliana's case...but after hearing about your work, I've decided to let you in..IF you can pass some tests."

Angelina stood and folded her arms. "What kinds of tests?"

Demos cracked a small, half-smile. He had her now. He sat forward on the edge of the leather couch and ran his finger through his silky black hair.

"We need to see how well you can shoot, fight, drive, steal, and con your way out of anything."

Angelina drummed her nails on her arm. She thought carefully for a moment.

"Fine. I'll do it"

--

"Oh shit!"

Angelina managed to blurt only those two words out. She hit the floor and dodged a bullet. She rolled over and jumped up off her back. She raised an eyebow and swiftly ducked behind a stack of crates. Domino furiously squeezed the triggers of his two guns, running by Angelina, who moved her head just in time and fired back at him.

Angelina was already caught up in her first test against her volunteered partner, Domino. They were in an abandoned warehouse they use for training. She jumped onto a stack of lower crates and shot at him. He easily skidded out of the way and reloaded his guns. Marco and Demos meanwhile were in a bulletproof room watching. Marco watched with great intrest, as Demos smoked a cigarette.

"C'mere!" Dom yelled as he jumped back out.

Angelina however, was no where to be seen. Dom became weary and looked around. His eyes scanned everywhere, searching for a sign. He heard a click behind his head. He was screwed.

"I win." Angelina said with a smirk.

Demos stepped out of the observation room. Marco followed as they walked up. Demos dropped his cigarette and snuffed it out with his heel.

"So you passed the first test, big deal. The real challenge starts tommorrow." Demos said as he walked off, the others following him. Dom glanced over his shoulder at her with a who-the-hell-are-you!? look.

Angelina smirked at him as they left, and was confused at Demos' comment, but shrugged it off and locked the warehouse up. She got in her car and left.

--

Angelina was sitting on the edge of her couch the next morning, looking over her gun. It has already taken numerous lives and rarely _almost _took lives. When she had her gun out, you knew there'd be hell to pay. She slid the gun into her thigh holster. Just as she did, she heard a knock.

"There he is now..." she said softly as she stood.

She walked over to the door, glanced out the peep-hole, and opened the door. Demos was standing there, a sour look on his face. A cigarette was hanging out his mouth and the faint smell of Giorgio Armani colonge on him. Angelina showed a half smile. One, she loved the smell of his colonge. Two, she was glad to see him and not Marco or even worse...Domino.

"Hello handsome, why the sour face? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Demos took a drag of his cigarette and blew out a trail of smoke. He smirked and took the cig out of his mouth. He took Angelina's hand and kissed it.

"But of course Miss Angelina. It's just too f...ahem...it's too cold out." He said softly as he let go of her hand.

Angelina stepped out and locked the door behind her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Catching yourself before you cuss? My, you are a gentleman" She said charmingly.

--

Demos smiled and took another drag of his cigarette. He blew a few smoke circles and looked back at her. The two started walking to the steps. When the got into the hidden stairwell, he gently took her arm.

"May I?"

Angelina showed her half-smile again. He was, for a Don of a powerful mafia, sweet as can be.

"You may, Demos." she softly replied.

Demos and Angelina walked down the long set of stairs together. He eyed a crimson blood stain one of the stairs.

"Was this your doing?" he asked quietly as he took a small drag from his cigarette and looked at her.

Angelina shook her head and walked close to Demos, she was rather cold. She witnessed the kill, but it wasn't hers. Demos noticed her walking closer to him but didn't mind.

"No, only a witness. Thankfully for the killer, I'm not a snitch." She said quietly as they slowly made their way to the landing.

Demos stopped for a moment and dropped his cigarette. He snuffed it with his heel, stepped off the last stair, and they walked out to his car. Dom and Marco were in the car looking at the two oddly.

"Is he...did he...take her arm?!" Marco asked Dom, alarmed. They were both sitting in the backseat.

Dom looked past him out the window. The expression that crossed his face looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"He better be damn well just acting polite." Domino spat. He lit a cigarette hanging out his mouth and took a drag.

Demos opened the passenger door for Angelina and bowed his head a little. She smiled back at him and sat in the passenger seat. Demos closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. He climbed in the car and closed the door. He looked in the rearview mirror at Domino and Marco. He winked. Dom got a devious smile. He nudged Marco and whispered in his ear.

"Demos has the girl eating out of the palm of his hand. This'll get good."

Marco pulled away and cocked his eyebrow. Dom nodded as he took another drag of the cigarette. Marco sent at a glance at Demos who was turning the key to the car. It roared to life and purred as it sat. Demos glanced at Angelina.

"Just a notice, you'll be taking the fighting part of your test, alright? Domino has once again volunteered to be your sparring partner."

Angelina nodded and looked back at Dom. He smiled evily and cracked his knuckles. Angelina smirked and cracked her neck both ways. Dom looked dully impressed.

"We got a feisty one, Demos" he said playfully. Demos glanced at him in the mirror as he pulled the car onto the street.

"Dammit Domino! How many times have I told you not to smoke in my car?" he snapped. But he suddenly looked at Angelina.

"Sorry Miss." he said quietly. Marco and Dom exchanged glances when he said "Miss". Maybe Demos was being more than just polite.

--

"Angelina, you suck!!"

Dom growled as he ducked a punch and lunged at her. Angelina gracefully moved out of the way. She didn't have a scratch on her and Domino already had a bloody lower lip. Angelina snickered as she continued to dodge his attempts.

"Domino, you swallow!!" she retorted and threw a punch at him.

Demos snorted loudly, nearly having luke-warm coffee come out his nose as he took a sip from his flask. It was a terrible attempt to mask his laugh as he turned it into a cough. Marco laughed quietly, but when sent a evil glare from Domino, he snapped his mouth shut. Angelina took the opportunity and used her quick reflexes to land a blow to his jaw. Dom stumbled back as Marco and Demos looked wide-eyed.

"You little..." Dom started, but held his tongue when he got a look from Demos, who was putting his flask in his jacket pocket.

Angelina stepped back and smirked. She folded her arms.

"Come on, Dom. I've got you twice and you haven't gotten me once!"

Domino scowled. He lunged again, but at full speed, way too quick for her to dodge. He grabbed her wrists and twisted them above her head and pinned her against a nearby stack of shot-up crates. He lightly pushed his weight against her. Enough to keep her still, but not crushing her. Angelina let out a gasp as he looked deeply in her eyes, their lips a breath away.

"Gotcha." he said with a smirk.

Angelina had a startled look on her face. She tried to wriggle away, but the angle her wrists were twisted above her head and held onto tightly made her let out a quiet whine, as much as she despised showing pain. Domino continued to smirk, pushing a little more crushing weight on her. Angelina let out a slightly louder yelp.

"Domino, stop.." she whinned.

Next thing Dom knew, he was off of Angelina and on the concrete floor. Demos was standing in front of Angelina, who was leaning against the the crates, rubbing her wrists.

"Dom, you're lucky I don't fucking kill you." He growled, clenching his fists. He suddenly looked wide-eyed and glanced back at Angelina. She looked at him.

"It's ok Demos..." she said quietly, still rubbing her sore wrists.

Marco helped his brother up off the floor as Demos stood next to Angelina. He looked at her carefully as Domino brushed himself off.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked as he gently took her wrists and inspected them. A small bruise was on her right wrist, only about the size of a dime.

Angelina pulled away only slightly. Demos looked at her with worrying eyes. He was a gentleman and treated women with respect if they were kind enough in return.

"I'm...fine...let's finish this.." she said softly as she pushed her back off the crates and slowly pulled her wrists away. She pulled down the cuffs of her blazer and stared at Domino, ready to spring any second.

Demos put a hand on her shoulder as his eyes darted from Dom, then Angelina. Dom, Angelina, Angelina, Domino. He shook his head.

"You go wait over there with Marco. Dom has a hard lesson to learn." he said with intense eyes that were piercing into his cousin.

Angelina followed orders and walked over so she was far enough away, but still close to the action. Marco followed her. Domino looked at Demos wide-eyed. He was in some trouble now.

--

Dom was later pinned on his back, covered in cuts, bruises, and panting heavily. His cousin the exact same, except the heel of his shoe was digging deeply into Domino's chest.

"Give up..." Demos breathed.

Domino grabbed his cousin's ankle and pulled his feet out from under him. Demos fell, cracking his head against the concrete. It let out a spine-tingling noise as his head smacked into the floor. Domino crouched next to his cousin, and also boss.

"Demos, you ok? Demos?" Dom asked worringly. If he had hurt, even killed Demos himself, Dom would probably take his own life because of his stupidity.

Angelina and Marcos rushed over. They looked over him. His head was bleeding now, and he was very quiet, even almost...unresponsive. A tear welled in the corner of her eye.

"Demos..? Please answer me." she said softly as she blinked back the tear.

Marco's mind was racing now. What would happen if Dom _did _kill his own cousin, and Don of the mafia, on accident? Who would be next in line? Who was smart enough to take over? How would they decide? Draw straws? Yeah, right. Would they be able to handle the mob without a leader? And how...

His thoughts were cut short to the sound of a deep, throaty cough...a haack even. Demos was holding his head and coughing up blood. Domino was pacing around with a cigarette in his mouth. Angelina was holding onto the battered Demos.

"You ok?"

Demos coughed up some more blood and looked at his hand. It was soaked red. He looked up at her.

"Other than I'm bleeding something awful, nearly got killed by my own cousin or at least got brain trauma, and..." he stopped, seeing the worry in Angelina's eyes.

She handed him two handkerchiefs, Domino's and her own. Demos held hers to his head, and wiped up his face with Dom's. He cleaned himself up as best as possible and staggered to his feet with the help of Marco and Angelina. Domino looked at him.

"That's the last time I ever fight you over something stupid."

Demos nodded.

"Agreed."

--

Marco, as much as Demos and Dom didn't trust him to drive anymore, he pulled the car up to Angelina's condo building. She said goodnight to the boys, and stepped out. She waved goodbye and walked into the hidden stairwell. Marco put the car in reverse, but Demos raised his hand.

"Wait, let's make sure she gets back ok."

Angelina walked down the open-air hallway to her condo door. She unlocked her door, waved to the guys, and walked in. Even before a light went on in the apartment, something happened that made Demos', Domino's and Marco's heart stop dead.

Two gunshots were fired, followed by a stifled scream. A scream that sounded like it came from Angelina.

--

Demos barged into the apartment, kicking down the door, guns drawn, and ready. Domino followed in behind him. Demos' heart raced quick enough for him to be scared it'd explode. His eyes darted around as he flipped the light switch. What he saw next, he choked on.

"Holy s..."

Blood was everywhere. A trail led back into the hall and past her room into her home office. Demos, Domino, and the nervous Marco followed it silently, guns ready. The door was closed, but a light was on. Domino eyed it carefully. It could be a trap, but then he heard Angelina scream again on the other side of the door. It was cut short by another gunshot.

Demos kicked the door open, gun pointing at the assassin. He became sick at the sight. Blood was all over the place, and he prayed all of it wasn't Angelina's. Domino covered his back and Marco stood guard by the door.

"Get away!" the assassin growled in a thick Russian accent as he blocked Demos' view of Angelina.

"No, you." He snapped back. His temper became short, knowing Angelina's time was running out. He aimed it at the killer's head and his finger twitched on the trigger.

"Angelina? Can you answer me?" He asked softly not taking his eyes off the ragged Russian.

There was a thick silence. Demos and Domino held their breath, praying she was ok, praying she was...alive. They then heard a deep cough and gasps for breath.

"Demos...Dom...Marco..." the voice breathed. It sounded the exact opposite of Angelina's sweet voice.

Demos' eyes widened. He was about to lunge at the Russian when he put his hand up. He laughed viciously.

"Not another step, da? Your precious Angelina has killed our gang member Rocky in order to get revenge for her injured brother. She does not know who she is messing with." He laughed again.

Demos inched over a little so he could see Angelina and gasped. She was bleeding from her sides and what worried him most, her head. But the Russian was also bleeding, from his sides and leg. Dom peered over and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.That was it for him. He snapped completely.

"That's it..." Domino aimed the gun at his head, but Demos was quicker and squeezed the trigger, getting a perfect head shot on the Russian. He fell over, dead as a doornail.

"Angelina!"

Demos put away his guns and rushed to her side. He examined the wounds, and it was bad. She was shot in her left side and had a thankfully shallow, short cut in her head. Cuts were all over, including one that went across her wrist. Domino looked at her, now smoking a cigarette.

"You do that?"

Angelina was barely able to manage shaking her head no. She lost so much blood, she'd be lucky if she lived. Demos stood.

"Dom, pick her up as _gently _as possible and take her out of here. Get Marco to call Roberto and ask him to haul all of Angelina's things out of here, down to the last hair clip. Tell him to transport it to the vacant apartment on the other side of mine and unpack everything. We need to get out of here before investigators get here. Now _MOVE!_"

--

Dom did as he was told and carefully scooped Angelina up. She yelped loudly in pain. Domino nearly dropped her, startled. But he held her carefully and carried her out. Marco cringed at the sight.

"Don't worry Dom, I heard the orders. Roberto and his guys are on their way now."

Dom nodded and made his way into the living room. Demos took one last glance and left, not even bothering with the assassin's body. He walked out and left the apartment. Demos jogged down he stairs he and Angelina strolled down hours earlier. He walked out and crawled into the seat next to Angelina. Marcos was in the passenger seat, Domino was driving. They pulled out just as Roberto and his men came in. They already knew the drill, and hastily went to work moving her belongings.

Demos would have otherwise complained of the blood all over the place in his car, but in this case, was silent about it. He watched over Angelina, stroking her hair while the car sped into the hospital parking lot.

"Shhh...we're almost there.." Demos said softly.

Angelina nodded once, her eyes closed. They shut off the car. Marco got all the doors as Dom carried her quickly through. Demos locked the car and kept by their side the whole way. Once in there, a doctor took her and had to perform emergency surgery in hopes of her even having a _chance _of surviving.

Marco later went home when Roberto checked in to see how Angelina was, but only then to leave, seeing she wasn't yet out of surgery. Demos sat in a waiting room chair, his elbows propped up on his knees and his face buried in his hands.

What did he do wrong? Was it because he was to sore from his fight with Domino to walk her back? He thought it over, frustrated and close to a meltdown point, which was rare for him.

Domino sat next to him, leaning back in his chair and his arms folded. He would've been smoking right now, but the hospital forbidding smoking cigarettes inside kept him from it. As an alternative, he gnawed on a toothpick hanging out his mouth. He was silent, not even thinking, just worrying. She had been in surgery for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally the surgeon walked through the swinging doors, an exhausted look on his face. Demos stood suddenly. The sudden rush upwards made him sway just a little, causing him to be light-headed for a brief moment. Dom stood up behind him. He had recieved strange looks earlier when he walked in, covered in blood. But they understood when they had seen Angelina in his arms.

"I suggest you come see her now..." the suregon said tiredly.

--

Demos silently walked into the room following the suregon. Dom followed. They both cringed, nearly in unison, at the sight.

Angelina was cleaned up, and a bandage around her head. She was covered in bandages, stitches, and had tons of IVs stuck in her arms. Her heart monitor beeped slowly, but steadily. She was unconcious, still alive, but barely hanging on.

Demos stood beside her bed, now chewing a new tooth pick Dom gave him. Domino was sitting in a nearby chair. The suregon picked up a Zip-lock bag and handed it to Demos.

"This was the bullet we found in her side."

It was a rather large shotgun bullet and tiny shards of bone were also in the bag. Demos was too tired to justify what kind of bullet. He simply nodded and handed it back.

--

"Demos!"

He snapped awake in a chair in Angelina's hospital room, hand in his pocket, about to draw his gun. He looked up. Domino was standing in front of him, two cups of esspresso in his hands.

"Here..."

Demos' shaking hands took the cup and rose it up to his lips. He took a deep gulp and the warm, strong liquid washed down his throat. He looked up at Dom.

"How is she?" His voice came out thin, weak, and somewhat squeaky.

Dom sat in the chair next to him and drank his own coffee. Her pointed at Angelina, who was still quiet, but alive at least. She was breathing slower than usual, but the monitor's blips were normal. She was awfully pale.

"Fucking Russians..." Demos growled as he took another sip of coffee.

Domino nodded and shuddered. He's always despised Russians, ever since Demos and Lora Trotsky fought it out. He gazed back at Angelina. She wasn't even in the mafia yet and has already had a brush with death. Worse part is, she hasn't even gotten through the ordeal.

"Demos...I thought...you wouldn't cuss...in my presence..."

Demos shot his head up, wide-eyed. Angelina had her chocolate brown eyes half open, looking at him. A weak smile crossed her face. She looked at Domino, who also had a look of disbelief. Demos sat his coffee down on a table next to him and walked up to the side of her bed.

"I'm sorry Miss-" he was cut off by Angelina.

"Demos, you don't...have to put 'Miss' before my name...ok...?" she answered weakly.She cracked a tiny half-smile and picked up her hand. She placed it on Demos' arm.

Domino stood beside him, arms folded and worried. Now they had to worry about the Russians too. But he wouldn't care as long as no one got hurt again. He eyed the battered Angelina. It would take some time for her to heal, and that would waste more time getting her on their side.

"Don't worry Angelina...we'll make sure the Russians are all slaughtered." Domino said grimly.

Angelina weakly nodded at him. She was exhausted and surprised she was even awake. She wanted to get up and fight so bad...it hurt. She fought to sit up, only to be gently pushed back by Demos.

"Shh...go to sleep. We all want you back on your feet as soon as possible." Demos said softly. Dark circles were under his eyes, as well as under Domino's.

As if on cue, Angelina passed out once more. Her hand fell from Demos' arm. He caught it swiftly and gently sat it on her stomach. He backed away and looked at his cousin.

"We have business to take care of." Demos said quietly, so he wouldn't disturb Angelina. Domino smirked and nodded.

--

A week went by and Angelina was standing at the door of her new apartment, which was on the other side of Demos' own apartment. She glanced at it, then back at Demos.

"So this is it..." she said as she turned the handle and stepped inside.

The layout was like her old one, with everything in its place. She smiled and looked over her shoulder at Demos. He stepped up beside her and glanced around. He was dully impressed at Roberto's handywork. Everything didn't seem a bit out of place. Angelina went over to her bedroom which was open and walked in. She tossed her gun onto the nightstand beside the bed and put her knife next to the gun. She flopped onto her bed.

"It's nice to lay on your own bed again.." she said to Demos with a small smile.

It was nice. She still had stitches, yes, but at least she can choose when to eat, rest, and anything else she wanted when she felt like it. Demos though was standing in the doorway looking at her. He was honestly, truly, tempted. But he shook the thought from his mind. He had to be patient, and they still had alot of tests to go through, and he didn't want to break her trust. He put a cigarette in his mouth but didn't light it.

"Bet it is...and Angelina, we decided to give you a few days off to rest before you go back into the tests. At least long enough to get your stitches off."

He sat down on the corner of her queen-sized bed. She sat up and scooted over next to him. She looked into his eyes and nodded. Angelina glanced over at the opposite wall at a painting of her and her brother, standing next to each other. Her clean-cut, buff brother's piercing blue eyes staring into anyone who looked at them and a tough expression on his face with a lit cigarette hanging out his mouth. Angelina however, had her trademark half-smile on her face, and her chocolate brown eyes filled with content, not hate. She was wearing the usual women's-styled black suit, her brother in a black Giorgio Armani suit.

"Quite the brother and sister...where are your parents?" Demos asked softly.

Angelina looked down. She didn't like talking about her parents and rarely ever did. Demos noticed his mistake and rested his hand on her back.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me..." Demos said gently, not knowing Angelina was that touchy on the subject.

Angelina blinked back a tear and looked back up at the picture. She missed her brother Vincenzo dearly, for he was still in their hometown in Italy.

"No it's ok Demos. My parents were...killed by an unknown assassin when I was very young, about 5. My brother who was 11 at the time took care of me, working at a young age to barely make ends meet. He was already in a mob in a new city to get by and get protection. We lived in Rome, far away from our hometown. We weren't left anything from our parent's will since they didn't make one before they died, thinking we were too young yet. I was also in the mafia over there by age 7, and killed my first man at age 10. He had endagered several of the members, and I had a gun in my hands...he was down on the floor dead in a matter of seconds. When my brother got word, he became furious and quit the mafia in secret and we returned to our hometown, Badolato. Fearing the mafia would track us down, he sent me here so I could escape. That was when I was 17, and killing was already locked into my instinct. So I did random kills and such for random people until now. When I killed that Russian, Rocky, the other week, he had known several of the Italians in Rome and tried to take down Vincenzo. Vinnie eluded the Russian, dropping clues to lead him off-track and to my location, where I could murder the Rocky. But even before Marco was there to watch, Rocky told me before I shot him he knew of Lora Trotsky. Knowing he was dead, I paid no mind to it..." Angelina explained in whisper so quiet Demos had to lean in to hear.

Demos pulled his head back and looked at Angelina. If that Russian, Rocky-what's-his-face who tried to kill her brother, had ties with the Italians in Rome _and _the Russian mob that knew Lora, who hated the Giorgetti Mafia, that meant everyone was now in the same boat. Whether Demos liked it or not. He shook his head.

"Excellent..." he muttered under his breath.

Angelina looked confused, but didn't press the issue. She looked down again.

"But...Vinnie's the only one I have left. Everyone else in the Vermicelli family is dead..." she said quietly. And she was right. Everyone had died from being involved in mobs except for her parents. Who killed them was still a mystery to Angelina and Vincenzo.

Demos nodded sympathetically. He understood her troubles completely. He glanced up at the portrait again.

"Well your brother sounds like a good man. I wish to meet him someday." Demos said in a comforting tone. He didn't want Angelina to be down during her break.

Angelina nodded. She looked around her quiet room again. It was somewhat medium-sized. The carpet on the floor was a red velvet. Her curtains, also red. The walls were black, along with everything on the bed. She sighed and propped her head on her hands. Demos tilted his head. He wanted several things at the moment _very _badly, but kept a calm mind and pushed them back.

"Something wrong?"

Angelina stood and looked at him. She smiled.

"No...just thinking."

--

"They had to give me the piece of shit car..." Angelina grumbled as she swirved in and out of traffic. She would have rather had her Benz, but the tiny Civic had to do for the time-being. The old window-wipers tried desperately to get the rain off the windshield.

She had to do the old, timed, "From point A to point B" routine. And of course, in 5 o' clock traffic. She floored it through a redlight and turned down a back alley. Ignoring the cussing of other disgruntled drivers and bystanders, she sped out of the alley, the wheels spinning in the deep puddle. But the car luckily pulled out of it and back onto the main road. She glanced at the street signs.

"Hmmph...a little ways to go yet..." she muttered as she floored the gas pedal. The car lurched forward in response.

The car flew down the road past other beeping vehicles. What she saw next, scared the crap out of her. A cop. It was behind her, lights flashing.

"Dammit! Now something else to take care of..."

She weaved around traffic and through a maze of side-streets, trying to shake the police. Finally she edged ahead and lost him in a back-up. Or so she thought.

The cop car suddenly was in front of her a slammed on its brakes. Angelina spun the wheel and the car barely passed the cop car. She flew past the shocked police officer.

"Damn right!" She said with a smirk as she raced on up to her destination. She saw it ahead. The warehouse.

Demos, Domino, and Marco were standing under a overhang and saw the flash of Angelina's headlights. Marco smirked.

"Told ya so."

Domino smacked the back of his head with a firm hand.

"No I said that you dumbass!" Domino scolded. Then his look went from angry to dumbfounded.

"Oh s..."

The wail of the cop's siren could be heard in the distance. Angelina flew past the three and into the warehouse. The others ran in behind her and quickly shut the door. The cops could be heard circling around for a few minutes, then driving away. Angelina stepped out of the car with a smirk, slammed the door shut, and straightened her blazer.

Demos stopped the timer. He looked at it again and shook it. Domino snatched it out of his hand. He looked at it again.

"What the f..."

She was given two minutes, forty-five seconds. Her time? Two minutes and five seconds. It didn't sound like alot, but in reality, it was. Angelina smiled.

"Well boys? Is the stealing part tommorrow?"

Demos smirked at her slight boost in confidence.

"Believe so."

--

Angelina was sitting on her couch later in the evening in casual clothes for once. Very casual. She was wearing faded blue jeans, socks, and a faded grey shirt that didn't even cover her flat stomach. Her hair was damp from just getting out of the shower, but tied into the usual spiky bun. She was sitting cross-legged, typing on her laptop. Angelina was sending an e-mail to Vinnie back in Italy. She left out the Russian nearly killing her part of course. She heard a loud knock on her apartment door.

"State your name." She called, not even bothering to look up, let alone stand up.

"Demos."

Angelina raised an eyebrow and checked the time on her laptop. 6:42 PM. That was odd. Demos was usually out eating with the rest of the mafia or drinking and playing poker with the guys. She shrugged the thought off.

"Come on in. The door's unlocked." She replied.

Demos stepped in and closed the door, not seeing her yet. He was dressed in the usual, wearing the usual colonge. But was odd was two wine glasses and a bottle of Chianti wine in his hands. He looked up and saw her attire.

"Ah..."

Angelina smiled and patted the couch cushion next to her. She inched over a little to give him more room as he sat down next to her.

"What's this?" He asked as his eyes swiftly looked over her.

Angelina smiled and typed a few words on her laptop. She looked back at him and leaned against the back of the couch.

"It's called Casual Friday, Demos. Ever heard of it?" she said playfully.

Demos showed a half-smile and pulled up a ottoman that doubled as seating and a coffee table. He poured two glasses of wine and handed her one.

"For you, my dear." He said charmingly as he set down the bottle and picked up his own glass.

Angelina smiled and took it. She eyed him, a bit suspicious.

"What's the random knock on my door for and some good red wine?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Congrats to you on passing your first three tests of course. Thought we could celebrate a little since you were half-way through them all at least." Demos replied as he toasted the congrats with Angelina.

Angelina took a sip and glanced at the glass again, licking her lips.

"This is quite good. I haven't had Chianti in quite some time actually. It's a pleasant surprise." she said with a half-smile as she glanced out of the corner of her eye at Demos, who was also drinking from his glass.

He swallowed and nodded. It was good, and it was a nice change from the wine at supper or the booze with the boys. He particularly liked enjoying it with her. At first he used his charm to lure her into trusting the mafia so they could get her on their side, but it seemed she reversed the trick and was using it on Demos. Unfortunately for him, he was falling for it. Angelina sighed.

"I'm surprised you aren't out with Seamus, Ferris, or Domino and the boys." she said quietly as she drank down the rest of her wine and set the glass on the ottoman.

She sent her e-mail, snapped her laptop shut, and set it on a seperate ottoman in front of her. Demos shrugged.

"I told them I had some personal matters, so they dropped the subject and went off to the bar. It _is _Friday after all." he said with a soft chuckle.

He finished his drink and set the glass down on the ottoman. Not wanting to tempt his urge to smoke, he popped a toothpick in his mouth and gnawed on the end of it. Angelina glanced out the window at the setting sun. She looked back at Demos, who was staring off into space.

"Wanna know a secret?"

Demos instantly snapped his attention to her, intrested. He wanted to know whatever Angelina was hiding. He nodded and leaned in closely. In the back of Angelina's mind, she knew she had him. She smiled and also leaned in close. She waited for awhile, testing his patience.

"Tell me already!"

Angelina smiled and slowly kissed his lips. She pulled her head back to see a slightly impressed, slightly blushing Demos. Yes, Angelina was sure he had done way more than just kiss a girl as hot as he is, but she knew it caught him a bit off-guard.

"Nice secret." he said with a small smirk as he leaned against the back of the couch, looking at her with content. He was happy, because that's what he wanted when he came over. He wanted much more, but knew that would have to wait. Point One to Demos.

Angelina smiled. She stood up and took his hand, pulling him gently off the couch. She led him down the hallway.

"I have another surprise.." She opened the door across from her office.

Inside was a lavish billiards room with a fully stocked wet bar in the corner. It was a rather large room. The pool table's fabric was red and the wood a deep mahogany. The lights in the room were dim, only having the blue neons under the bar's tabletop and dim, classic lights hanging over the pool table, one at each end. Angelina walked over to a cue rack and picked up a black pool cue. It had silver leaf foil spades running up and down it. She held it in her left hand and stood at the end of the table. Demos smirked and picked up plain black pool cue. He leaned on it a smiled.

"Now this is a nice room..." Demos said as he glanced around.

"Well, it just got better recently." Angelina said as she arranged the billiard balls in the 8 Ball format. She picked up the bright-white cue ball and walked over to Demos' side of the pool table.

Demos tilted his head as he chalked his pool stick. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"How so?"

Angelina smiled. She set down the cue ball on the table and lined it up how she wanted. She leaned over and eyed the ball, then delivered a hard smack to the cue ball with her cue stick. The cue ball hit the others with a loud crash and sends them spiraling across the table. The 5 ball dropped into the right corner pocket.

"Because you're in it now."

Demos smiled a little and took his turn, aiming at the 13 ball. It bounced of the guard and sailed into the side pocket. He looked up at her and smiled. It's looking like a long night of billiards for the two.

--

_"C'mon big boy, follow the birdie..." _Angelina thought as she led a brute of an Italian down a dark back alley. He had a solid gold pocketwatch of Demos', and he wanted it back sometime in the next year.

Angelina led him to a dark part of the alley. She knew Demos and the other two were hidden in the shadows on a roof of a building next to the alley. So in case things went sour, she'd have backup. She stopped and walked up to him. Only a breath away, she smiled seductively.

"What's your name, big boy?" she coaxed. Her free hand kept close to a pocket that had a tranquilizer in it.

"Giovanni. How 'bout you, princess?" he asked with a smirk as he pressed her against the brick wall.

Angelina forced a smile. She put a hand on his chest. She glanced up at Demos, then back at him.

"Angelina." She said softly. She was being crushed under the man's muscle weight, but effectively kept her cover.

The massive man kissed her neck.

"Oh really?" he snarled with a sly smile.

Angelina forced a weak smile. While he was distracted, she pulled the tranquilizer and stuck it in him. He yelled and threw a punch at her. Thankfully, she dodged as his fist hit the bricks and crumbled a few. She backed away and waved.

"Good night." she whispered as he passed out on the ground.

Angelina smiled as she bent over and plucked the gold watch from his pocket. She held it up by the chain, high in the air at Demos.

"Piece of cake!"

--

"Stay still so I can fucking kill you!"

Angelina was slammed up against a wall and slumped down to the floor. She had a nasty black eye, bloody face and lip, cuts, and bruises. She opened her right eye, the other one half closed. She drew a ragged breath to see the Russian about to throw another punch. She barely moved her head in time. Demos and Domino were tied up and gagged, luckily Marco was smart and skipped this test. He knew better.

Demos had carefully chosen this test. He was going to throw Angelina into the lion's den, making her try and retrieve valuable info on Rocky. The Russians identified her quickly however, and she was, even with Domino and Demos, outnumbered. But, not yet unmatched.

Angelina stood and ducked a few more blows. She smirked and faked a punch to the gut. When he flinched, she landed a blow to the face. He stumbled back a few steps and cracked his jaw back in place. Angelina raised an eyebrow and smirked. She cracked her neck both ways.

"Let's see what you got..." she smirked. As beat up as she was, the urge to fight was unbearable.

The Russian lunged at her, only to have his attempt dodged. Angelina caught his wrist and twisted it around behind his back. She pulled her knife silently as he struggled. She eyed the blade, then looked at the Russian.

"Time to say good night, da?" she said slyly.

Even before the Russian could answer, she slit his throat. She didn't care if she didn't get any info, all she cared about was getting the three of them out of here. Alive.

Angelina watched the man drop to the floor with a thud. She walked over to Demos and Dom and cut them free. They both stood up and Domino automactically pulled out his gun.

"So you _are_ as effecient as Marco says..." Domino said quietly. He knew the others would quickly get word.

Demos glanced around, pulling his gun out. There was an odd feel to something...Angelina noticed his weariness and did the same. She cocked her gun. She heard a creak in the airduct overhead. She silently pointed upwards. She smiled and aimed at where the noise came from. Angelina fired. The bullet pierced the metal of the airduct and a yell could be heard followed by several quiet curses and a soft thud.

"Anywho..." she mumbled as she looked back at them.

--

"Nooo!!"

Angelina screamed loudly as she awoke from a nightmare. She sat up, panted for a brief moment, and flopped back in bed, her head softly landing on a cushy pillow. She buried her face in her hands, a rare tear running down her cheek. Angelina didn't know why the dream haunted her in her sleep but wished for the tormenting to end. She should have never witnessed it, and wished it never occurred. She let out a startled yelp when she heard a knock at the door. Her bedroom door was open.

"Name?!" she called loudly.

"It's Demos!" the name called back.

"Come in." she replied, angry she forgot to lock the door.

Demos walked in and closed the door behind him. He glanced around the dark apartment, then padded into the hallway, across it, and into Angelina's room that was dimly lit by a nightstand lamp. He was only wearing pajama bottoms. No shirt, no socks. Angelina wearing her faded grey shirt from the other day and dark grey short shorts. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed now, wrapped up in the black comforter. She rubbed her right eye sleepily and gently touched her black eye.

"Ouch..." she muttered as she dropped her hand from her eye. She looked over at Demos who was now sitting next to her.

"I heard you screaming bloody murder next door. I thought someone tried to kill you again.." Demos said softly.

Angelina shivered even though she was wrapped up in a blanket. She kinda wish someone did try. She was sick of having he same damn nightmare every other night. She looked at him, eyes full of sadness and pain.

"Did you have a nightmare? Can you...tell me about it?" Demos asked gently. He didn't wanted to push the envelope with Angelina, and surprised himself by being so sympathetic.

Angelina nodded. She buried her face in her hands, now only her waist down being covered in the comforter. She sighed.

"It was about my parents' death again. Because you see, when I was little, I had run out to do errands for my mother. Get groceries, drop off mail, the usual. Vinnie was at school and I was too young yet. When I came home, I walked in the door to find my mother dead on the floor, slashed to pieces. I cried out and ran to my father's study. Inside, I found him on he wooden floors, shot, dead, and bleeding from his head. And ran out of the house, crying out 'Help! Help! My parents are dead!' When authorites got there, they merely cleaned everything up, notified my brother who was just 11 at the time, made note of it, closed up the house after Vinnie and I gathered a few belongings, and left. They didn't go into finding the killer because Badolato's police force was lagging at the time since it is such a small town. To this day I've had nightmares of me reliving the event..." Angelina explained. She shuddered when she was done.

Demos gently put an arm around her. He picked up her chin and made her look him in the eyes. He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Well just remember. I'm only an apartment away if you need to talk, and all the Giorgetti Mafia memebers are beginning to accept you in and are willing to help out, alright?"

Angelina smiled and nodded. But a troubled look crossed her face.

"But I know I'll have it again and I might always have it...an-" she was cut off by Demos.

"Shhh...just go back to sleep, ok? You had a long day a little while ago, and you need rest. I'm sad to see such a pretty face like yours have such a nasty black eye." He whispered, putting a finger on her lips to hush her.

Angelin smiled and gave him a small hug.

"Thank you Demos." she said softly.

Demos smiled, kissed her hand good-bye, and left. And yes, he remembered to lock the door on the way out.

--

Angelina was in her living room early the next morning. The window was half-way open, letting in fresh air. The cold spell has broken over Little Italy for the time being. She was sitting at a black, Baby Grand Piano in the corner next to the window. Sitting on top of it was a glass vase, full of red roses. Her fingers danced among the keys as she played a quiet song she made herself. The notes carried out the window for most who were nearby to hear. A light breeze blew in the open window.

"...it's too peaceful..." Angelina mumbled as she continued to play.

"Oh is it now?"

Angelina jumped, messing up her song. She looked up to see Domino's head poking in. He smiled.

"Nice song. You make it?"

Angelina smiled and nodded. She started over again, her fingers sweeping around the keys, playing each note perfectly. Domino smiled. He knew something she didn't and it showed on his face.

"Hey Angelina?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hmm?" she replied, concentrating on her music.

"I'll be right back..." he said smoothly.

Angelina tilted her head, but didn't look up so she wouldn't screw up again. She wondered what he was up to...but she soon got her answer. He poked his head back in again and smiled. She didn't look up, and continued playing. She got a suspicious look, not knowing who was standing behind her quietly.

"Where'd you go, Dom?" she asked quietly as she kept playing.

"To go get me..." a familiar voice said from behind her as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Angelina was startled, but managed to keep playing. She smiled as his hands rested ontop of hers as she touched the keys. Demos smiled.

"It's a beautiful song, Angelina." He said quietly as he sat next to her. He glanced up at Dom, who was resting his head on his folded arms, watching Angelina play.

"Thanks for telling me Domino." He said with a half-smile. Domino nodded.

Demos rested his head again as he listened to Angelina play. He smiled as she finally finished the song. She turned her head a little and smiled at him.

"Bravo Angelina, bravo.." Demos said quietly. Domino nodded in agreement.

Angelina stretched a little. She didn't have a great night's sleep, but it would have to do. But then something clicked in her mind. She finished all of the tests Demos laid out for her. Did that mean...? She turned to face him.

"Demos! I finished all of the tests!"

Demos simply glanced at her. He had a half-smile cross his face as he picked up his head off her shoulder.

"Yes you did. Some stumbles along the way, but you did. Now for the final exam." He said softly as he kissed her cheek and stood up. Dom got a weird look at Demos' action, but quickly wiped it away before Demos could see.

Angelina stood up also and stretched. She heard little pops and cracks in her spine as she arched her back. She straightened up again and looked at the two.

"What final exam?" she asked with a suspicious tone.

Dom smirked. He let out a small yawn then glanced at Demos. Demos flicked the glance back at him.

"You're coming with us next time we have business to attend to."

--

"Ya know...I remember the first time I killed a man..."

Angelina was slumped against the wall of the apartment building. Rain drops ran down her face, dripping off her chin and arms. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her shins, her left cheek resting on her knees. The drops of water also fell from her long fingers and soaked her hair, which was still tied back into the usual spiky bun and stuck to her neck and face. Her oddly dull chocolate brown eyes gazed over at him.

"Really? Would you like to tell me?"

Angelina sighed. She coughed a little as the smoke from Demos' cigarette swirled around them, his left arm draped over her shoulder. He looked at her with his big black eyes intently, willing to listen. When he saw Angelina cough on the smoke a little, he flicked the cig away.

"I was...ten years old at the time. My brother had already gotten me involved in the life of a mobster-in-the-making. He sheilded me from violence as much as possible, but one day it became inevitable. We were out and coming back from lunch when a rival mafia jumped us. Vinnie and three others were tied up. I was cowering in a corner as two buff Italians advanced towards me. I looked down and saw a gun lying at my feet. I picked it up and pointed it at the first one. He simply scoffed and taunted me. But when another mob member took a knife and pressed the cool metal against my brother's throat, I pointed it at the gangster and pulled the trigger. It hit its mark dead-on. The others looked wide-eyed and ran off. Vinnie looked at me, his eyes full of anger, pain, sadness, and fear. It was the first and only time I saw him cry. When I killed a man. He never wanted me to lead a life of killing and crime. But it's gotten to a point where I don't even blink when I squeeze that trigger. It's become second-nature..." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

Demos simply watched with soft eyes. He pulled her close to him and rested his chin on her head.

"Shhhh it's ok. It's ok..."

Angelina sobbed quietly as her head rested against his collarbone. She shivered a little at the thought. But Angelina stayed close to him, seeking his comfort and warmth. She looked up at him sadly, her eyes still dull. He looked back down at her and pushed some of her bangs out of her face. Demos forced a half-smile as he glanced off into the distance.

"Well it's ok now, Ange...I'm here..." He whispered. Angelina wiped away her tears.

Demos helped her to her feet a kept an arm around her as they walked up the stairs back to their apartments. He stopped in the open-air hall, water could be heard drip-dropping of them. Angelina looked up at him.

"Let's go to my apartment ok? I'll give you a towel to dry off with."

Angelina darted into her apartment and had some fresh clothes in her hand. She closed the door to her place and locked it, returning to his side. Demos smiled as they walked down several feet to his own door. He swiftly pulled the keys out of his pocket and stuck them into the deadlock. He glanced at Angelina who looked up at him. He smirked and unlocked the door. He swiftly pushed it open and they stepped inside.

--

"Ow Demos! Not so hard!"

Angelina yelped and pulled away from him. He put up his hands as if he did nothing wrong.

"What? It's not my fault!" He exclaimed.

Angelina rolled her eyes as she leaned back again. He smiled and gently rubbed inbetween her shoulder blades once more. He rested his chin on her head and smiled.

"Well it's not, Ange. You were the one who decided to sneak up on Dom and beat the crap out of him."

Angelina laughed as she curled up next to him. They were on quite the cushy, deep couch in his lounge. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Dom would love if you gave him a massage too." Angelina said playfully.

Demos snorted as he gazed out the window. Please. What Dom could use was an attitude adjustment. But he was prolly just jealous Demos got Angie. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Nah. He can go get his own damn...sorry...massage." Demos said softly.

Angelina smiled as she looked at him. She kissed him softly and pulled her head back. Angelina knew in the back of her mind that either she made him fall for her, or he made her fall for him. Whatever the case may be, life was good right now. But what caught her off-guard was when he gently grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in, kissing her deeply. Angelina could feel her cheeks flush a bright red. Demos smirked and pushed her backwards onto the couch, falling gently on top of her...

--

"What. The. Hell."

Angelina said confusingly, as she was wide-eyed, amazed at the scene laid out before her. Dead men strewn out everywhere. Mostly Russian, but the random Italian here and there that she couldn't recognize. She stepped through them delicately, both guns drawn. She peeked around the corner to see a Russian sprint down the hallway at the end of hers, firing his gun back behind him. He didn't even seem to notice Angie, who raced down her own hall once he had passed. She then saw Demos run after the Russian. Angie went wide-eyed.

"Demos!"

She raced down the hallway adjacent to the one Demos and the Russian was in. She skidded to a stop at the end and and turned down towards the other noisy corridor. Angie stopped to see the Russian running at her, but not paying attention.

"Good night!" She said with a smirk as she squeezed the trigger.

Bulls eye. He slumped to the ground with a fresh hole in his chest. Demos screeched to a stop, panting. He put his hands on his knees after putting away his guns and raised his midnight black eyes.

"Great...pant...work...pant, pant...Angie...cough..." He gasped out.

Angelina smiled then looked around. She raised her guns, Charlie's Angels style. She stuck to the wall and glanced at Demos.

"Demos..I'm gonna check down the next hallway and--" Angelina choked, put in a headlock and a gun pressed to her head.

Demos looked up, still panting. He put his hand on his pocket that concealed his gun, but the Russian raised his hand quickly.

"No draw your gun, da? Otherwise, it'll be bang bang and down to the bottom of the bay for your little girlfriend." The Russian laughed. Another cronie snuck up behind Demos and twisted his hands behind his back.

Demos snarled, barring his white teeth. He struggled against the Russian, but went wide-eyed when Angelina squeaked as the

gun was pressed harder against her temple. Demos spat at the Russian's feet.

"Don't you _dare_, hurt Angelina!" Demos growled, pulling against the Russian that held him there.

He heard a familiar click! behind his back. He looked down, seeing handcuffs. His ears perked up and lifted his eyes when he heard the noise again. Angelina was in handcuffs as well, the gun still against her head. The Russian who had cuffed her and had the gun smirked.

"Come with us and put up no fit, da?" He said in a low tone.

--

"Rise and Shine!"

Demos got a nasty slug to the face, blood flying from his mouth. He sputtered and coughed. Demos looked up and found himself sitting in a simple wooden chair, his hands behind the back of the chair and hands in cuffs. He over looked next to him, Angelina in the same situation, except staring down the barrel of a gun. Demos pulled against the handcuffs. They were in a huge warehouse that was filled with nothing but huge wooden crates. Filled with who knows what...

"You bastard! You harm a single hair on her head and I'll--" he was cut off, slugged in the jaw again. He lifted his icy eyes as his blood ran cold with hate.

"Hold your tongue in the presence of Miloslav!" The clean-cut cronie barked. He glanced up at the man holding the gun.

The man was a brute, with long, silver, tied-back hair and a silver beard and mustache to match. One eye was dark chestnut brown, the other, bright blue. He had a black suit and simple black shoes. He had a cigarette hanging out his mouth, and a smirk on his face as his finger rested on the trigger. He glared at Demos.

"Da...hold your tongue you filthy Italian." Miloslav growled.

The growl turned into an evil smile as he stayed where he was. He took a drag of the cig, then blew a smoke ring into Demos' face.

"Now...let's get to business. Apparently, Angelina killed one of my men...and you, killed Lora Trotsky...so what to do..what..to...do..." Miloslav said lowly as he drummed his finger on the trigger.

He pulled the gun back and spun on his heel, the cronie backing away. Demos barred his teeth again and pulled the handcuffs. He was pissed. Angelina was oddly silent. She glanced up at Demos. Demos looked at her with sad eyes. For once, they might not get ot of this...

"Miloslav...that...name..." Angelina whispered.

Milo smirked with his back turned to them. He spun on his heel and grinned. He stalked up to them, hands behind his back, rocking back and forth. The cronie held a large tommy gun, hanging back.

"Do you Comrade Vermicelli...you should..." he snarled, his lips curling.

Demos stopped struggling and looked at the two, wide-eyed. He had a strange, eeiry sense. Milo...he...

"Angelina, I...killed your parents!" He said, roaring with a spine-tingling laugh.

Demos' jaw dropped as he looked wide-eyed at Angie. She rose her cold, dull, lifeless eyes as her head hung low. The chocolate brown color was washed and faded, piercing into Milo with a sharp edge. Milo seemed to freeze, the smirk disappearing. Angie's blood ran cold, her heart a chunk of ice, black and dark. She drew a ragged breath and it _almost_ seemed to appear as a frosty puff when she let it out...

"Milo...you bastard..." She growled under her breath. Her body quivered, but not as either anger or sadness.

Milo couldn't turn away from her eyes. They were so intense, hateful, and beautiful at the same time. Demos couldn't look way either. But he knew she had something planned.


End file.
